Queen of The Night Putting The Puzzle Together 2
by Dantesfire17
Summary: Continuation in the Queen of The Night Series. There's a killer on the loose, Maura comes face to face with her past and Jane's life is put in danger. Mature Audiences


Thanks to everyone for their comments and reviews!

Boston PD Morgue  
Hope (walking in with Maura): How many victims, does this make (looking over the notes from the file)?

Maura (shaking her head): Nine. Same MO, same markings, same methods, (grimacing) up until today. (Turning the lights on) he changed his pattern today. The suspect appears to have become more violent, judging from brutal nature of the attack and execution.

Hope (looking through the file): Yes. He has upped the ante considerable. What's your opinion?

Maura (nodding): Not only has he upped the ante, (setting two files on the counter) but he also become more violent, it's almost like he's losing control.

Hope (conjecturing): No, I think he has lost control Maura. (Pointing out) the previous two victims showed more wounds then all the others. Therefore indicating, the loss of control or possible loss of focus or he has become bored.

Maura (swallowing): True although, the marks and patterns matched.

Hope thinking): Possibly or is suffering from severe hallucinations in response to a possible trauma or something else that has triggered these crimes.

Maura (agreeing): Some type of psychoses, such as Schizophrenia, I've included that in a separate report.

Hope (watching as Maura opened the cooler): And what is Jane's opinion on all of this (noticing she was the lead detective on the case?)

Maura (grabbing the log book and handing it to Hope): She concurs with my findings and that has aided the search. We also believe the suspect has spent time in prison, recently released in the past six months to a year.

Hope (signing the log): And he might have struck before.

Maura (agreeing): We've also included that in the reports and have sent out necessary information to other agencies.

Hope (setting the notes down): So what do we have?

Maura (rolling out the gurney with the first victim): Both victims in their forties, both lawyers at different firms. As far as we can tell they didn't know one another. No social media sites, nothing.

Hope (gowning up): And the first victim Charles Kas, 42, born November 3rd, 1968. Nothing on his medical history. (Sliding the tray of instruments over) what about a wife, children?

Maura (looking through the initial report): No wife or children, he's currently single. I'll see what else one of the detectives can dig up. (Setting the report down) I'm going to finish with the cross, let me know what else you find.

Hope (nodding and setting to work): Of course.

Maura (taking a deep breath; settling her nerves): Thank you.

Docks  
Foreman Post's Office  
Post (shrugging): I agree to take on paroled men, provided they are clean, willing to work and drug tested.

Jane (taking notes): You actually pushed to make them take a random drug test weekly, why?

Post (leaning forward): You kidding? I've got tools, ships, equipment and anything else you can imagine. All I need is for one of them to be on something and then we have an accident and more investigations than I can shake a stick at. (Pausing) I agreed to help these people out but I'm not risking my business or my license for something stupid.

Frost (looking through some papers): Says here that your father was incarcerated for possession of drugs, and that...

Post (glaring): He died in prison. He died because he was set up. No one gave him no second chance. He was set up, falsely accused and arrested.

Jane (standing up): I'm going to look around see what things are like here.

Post (forestalling): Listen, lady you don't want to do that. Some of these guys they're pretty rough. Pretty thing (looking at her up and down) like you, could get in trouble.

Frost (reaching for the guy): Hey!

Jane (sneering; holding her hand up): Keep your dirty thoughts to yourself and as far as trouble (smirking evilly) I'm the worst kind (walking out of the office.)

Frost (pushing him back in the chair): One more stunt like that and I'll haul your ass in for harassing a Police Officer.

Post (shrugging): Well look at her...

Frost (shaking his head): You do not want to fuck with her (warning.)

Outside  
Jane noticing the flood lights had come on as the sun was setting; workers milled around the docks, carrying equipment or tools. She stepped towards one of the work areas and was met by two walking walls, that smelled of sweat and oil.

First One (licking his lips): Well, well, we got ourselves a bonus. What's your name hot stuff?

Jane relaxed her shoulders and placed her hand on her gun. The second wall whistled for his buddies but before they could get there, Jane pulled out her badge.

Jane (unclipping her holster): Now, that's detective to you. Back off or I'll make sure they haul your asses back to prison by your balls you got me.

Another worker walked over, holding a sledge hammer and yelled at the other guys. Once they dispersed he walked over to Jane. Jane looked at the man, seeing a long jagged scar, covering the left side of his face, at least he smelled better.

Man (reaching out): Name's Alex, everyone around her calls me Rogue. I hear your a detective.

Jane (shaking his hand): Detective Rizzoli, Rogue. I was hoping I could get some information but I got sidetracked by a bunch of lummox.

Rogue (chuckling): More like you handed their asses to them and good for you. (Taking out a rag and wiping his face) they harass anybody that don't work on the docks here. And a pretty lady such as your self well they were thinking with only one thing, no offense.

Jane (understanding): None taken. Typical.

Rogue (pointing to a bench): We can sit over there. (Watching her) and yeah something like that. They don't like authority to much, like the cops even less. Most of them scare their Parole Officers, thought Mitchell is pretty tough he don't take too much crap. (Shaking his head) that Lanson fella aint worth his paycheck though. (Pointing) much like Post. That's why I do what I do. Keep an eye on these guys make sure they aint walking out with equipment or tools. Watch out for unsuspecting visitors (glancing at her) though you look as though you could have bounced them right into the ocean.

Jane (listening): Probably but I already got my work out today, thanks. Tell me Rogue, anyone of these guys been acting a little more strange then usual.

Rogue (thinking): We got fifteen guys all on Parole. Aint not one of them not acting strange but (thinking) one guy stranger then the rest. All religious and stuff, keeps mostly to himself. Big guy, nasty temper, even worst attitude.

Jane (adjusting the puzzle pieces): Can you point him out?

Rogue (leaning his arms on his knees): Wish I could. Fact is haven't seen him in a couple of days. (Looking at her) one of Lanson's. Won't do much about it, maybe suspend him but nothing serious. He aint worth his paycheck.

Jane (grumbling): Great.

Rogue (shifting): His work area is by itself, he does the fittings for the boats and that type of stuff. He's got like a locked shed type of thing. A lot of tools in there. (Pulling out a set of keys) I can show it to you, if you'd like.

Jane (opening her notebook): What's this guy's name?

Rogue (standing up): Franklin, not sure of the last name, we just call him the Preacher. Always rambling on about sin and corruption, going to hell, quoting the bible and all that.

Jane (wondering): Any problems with the guys and him?

Rogue (motioning): No. They gave him a wide berth. Seems as though a while back, someone messed with him there was an accident or something. Since then he works alone and that's why he's got this shed. (Reaching for the door only to have Jane grab his arm) what?

Jane (motioning): Let me open it. I'm the Detective remember.

Rogue (handing her the keys): Sure thing. I may be a criminal but I always respect a lady, no matter what uniform she wears or doesn't wear.

Jane (smiling): Thank you. (Unlocking the door, she cautiously opened it, shining her flashlight inside, she picked up a rancid odor and reached for the light switch; as the light illuminated the small space she took in the interior and cursed.) Son of a bitch (stepping out) Rogue lock this door, do not let anyone in here unless they're with me. (Grabbing her radio) this Detective Rizzoli, badge number Victor 825, I need a CSU team and back up dispatched to Pier 44 dock 9. (Listening to the response she dialed Frost's phone) Frost, put Post in handcuffs, he's under arrest for impeding an investigation. Also get me a list of everyone on the docks. Thanks.

Morgue  
Hope (finishing the last autopsy; throwing everything in the bio-hazard bin and washing her hands she walked into Maura's office): I've dictated my report (handing her the recorder.) Is there (pausing) is there anything I can do to help?

Maura (looking up): No um (nervously) would you like to go get some coffee?

Hope (smiling): That would be wonderful, I could really use some.

Maura (setting down her stuff): I need a break as well. Cafe's closed but I know a good Italian deli around the corner and they have the best latte's and pastries.

Hope (agreeing): Alright let's go and it's my treat, Maura.

Maura (putting on her jacket): We'll see about that. (Locking her office she headed out for a much needed break.)

Docks  
Jane (looking at the splashes of blood lit up by luminol): Bag and tag everything. (Turning and facing a short dark hair man) okay Officer Lanson, obviously you haven't been keeping up with your parolees. (Gesturing) this guy for example, I want his name, his address and a contact number, got me.

Lanson (thinking who the hell did she think she was ordering him around like some pissant): Listen Detective, I keep up, do the paperwork, they stay clean and I do my job, got me (turning to move away, only to find himself slammed into the side of the shed. Dust fell over both of them.)

Jane (angrily): I'm not going to ask again. I want information and I want it now (sneering) or I'll add charges for obstruction of justice, impeding an investigation and harassing a police officer.

Cavanaugh (placing a hand on Jane's arm): Easy, take a walk Rizzoli. It's not going to help if he can't breath. (Seeing her glare) if he's not breathing Rizzoli then he can't cough up information.

Jane (backing off): Fine...

Cavanaugh (angrily): Now she asked for information and you're going to hand it over or else (grabbing the edges of his jacket.)

Lanson (knowing when to cut his losses): Guy's name is Franklin Jones, last know address is the down in the projects on Jamaica Plain. I've got his file at my office (nervously.)

Cavanaugh (nodding): I want that file on my desk first thing in the morning. (Thinking) what was he in for? What does Jones look like?

Lanson (shifting): Assault, drug possession, breaking and entering, bunch of other things. (Thinking) really tall, bald, lot of religious tattoos, always wears a black hooded trench coat.

Frost (taking notes): Alright, I'll see what we can find.

Cavanaugh (yelling): Korsak, get a detail on the projects and set up a detail here. Get a sketch artist down here and pass that information along to the other precincts.

Korsak (nodding): On it.

Deli  
Hope (sitting down): Maura (looking at the younger woman, who she realized looked like her) is this personal or professional?

Maura (considering the question for a moment): I don't mind it being personal if you wish. (Thinking of how that sounded) I'm sorry I'm just not used to situations like this. I'm not the most social person, I prefer books, my work to dealing with people (realizing she was rambling.) I'm sorry I just get nervous...

Hope (gently reaching across the table to take Maura's hand): It's alright, take a deep breath.

Maura (pursuing): Why did you really come to talk to me that night? Why show up, after everything you said and did and want to see me?

Hope (leaning back, taking a deep breath): Because when I thought about things, put the puzzle pieces in some semblance of order I realized a few things.

Maura (tilting her head): Such as….

Hope (leaning forward): One, when you contacted me for help (proudly) you made it as professional as possible. You only wanted the knowledge I had, to identify and obtain finger prints. (Continuing) two, when ever I was upset or needed a shoulder you where there, without question. (Pursing her lips) I also realized that you never once indicated that you wanted anything from me. You offered me your friendship and did not bring up the biological issues that I was your mother.

Maura (digesting this): Then why the anger, why the pain of it all, when I asked for nothing from you. (Bitterly) I wanted you in my life as a friend if that was all I could have.

Hope (closing her eyes; cursing herself for the pain she had caused this young woman): After all was said and done, I thought long and hard and I took a painful trip down memory lane. (Laughing) the woman I was looking at was not only my daughter but a face from the past I tried to forget. (Seeing the hurt look on Maura's face) not you. I only held you for a little while before you were taken from me. (Sipping her coffee) I was told you had died, that I had lost my child. (Tears falling down her face) Patrick wasn't even comforting (picking up a napkin.) He just wanted to move on. After a short time, he left. I received money every now and then. I put it away, not wanting that part of my past to touch me ever again. I realized how young and naive I was. I had slept with a demon and would pay for it for the rest of my life.

Maura (pondering): Then why do you believe me now. Why are you here?

Hope (laughing): Because Kaelin pointed out that what you were saying was true. (Seeing the look of astonishment) I know. Once she had calmed down she told me what she had said. And once I put all the evidence in place it was the only logical conclusion. The papers, the articles, the DNA match, everything fell into place and I cried. My heart broke into a million pieces because (looking at Maura) because I knew then that you were my daughter. And I vowed to make things right. I vowed to talk with you and no matter what accept whatever you wanted.

Maura (shock): It wouldn't have mattered.

Hope (taking both of Maura's hands in hers): It does matter. I have two beautiful daughters and I intend to take care of them both from here on in. (Reaching across the table to wipe the tears from Maura's cheek.)

Docks  
Jane (finishing her initial report): We sent the sketch to the other precincts. And did we advise that if the suspect is spotted that he is to be observed and not approached (sneezing.)

Cavanaugh (looking at her report): Bless you and I made sure of that. I don't want another fiasco like the last time.

Frost (walking over to them): You better take a look at this. (Holding up the tablet) seems as our suspect's parents had a farm about an three hours north of here. It's been abandoned for years.

Cavanaugh (cursing): Son of a bitch. (Rubbing his face) get a unit out there and have them keep an eye on the place. I don't want anyone moving in until we can get a detail together. I want him observed and watched. First thing tomorrow we're going out there and we'll search the house. (Yelling) Korsak (waiting until he came over) get me a search warrant for that farm. Probable cause on where he might be hiding the bodies based on the blood and other evidence found here.

Jane (angrily): Why not go out there tonight? Catch the bastard when he least expects it?

Cavanaugh (understanding her anger): Take it easy Rizzoli we'll get him and because, I don't have everyone here right now and by the time we put the team together it's going to be a bigger pain in the ass than I want. (Planning) we meet at the precinct at six take a detail out there and search that place from top to bottom. Also get a hold of Dr. Isles and fill her in. I want her out there with the van.

Jane (looking at her watch it was after seven): I'll fill her in with the details.

Cavanaugh): Alright pack it up people. Keep the unit's here tonight. I don't want anyone approaching this sick fuck until there's proper back up in place.

Deli  
Maura (walking with Hope): Thank you.

Hope (turning and facing her): Like I said, Constance is your mother, and I won't come between you two. I want to be in your life however you will have me.

Maura (crying): I'd like that (feeling strong arms wrap around her.)  
Hope (smelling Maura's perfume and shampoo; trying to memorize every little detail in an attempt to get to know her): I'd like that too. Would you like me to stay with you, give you a hand with finishing up (teasing) wait for your detective to get back.

Maura (wiping her face as she stepped back, keeping her hand on Hope's arm): Sure.

Hope (wrapping an arm around her waist): So tell me the story of how you met and what happened. It must be one heck of a story because you two are complete opposites of the coin.

Maura (laughing): You could say that but we do have a lot in common. (Remembering) Jane was working Vice and Narcotics, I thought she was actually a hooker with the way she was dressed.

Hope (thinking): I'm sure that went over real well (thinking of the brash younger woman.)

Maura (nodding): Yeah it did. We insulted each other from the get go and we've been friends ever since (smiling.) She's my best friend, the only one I've ever had. She's tough, irrational, and has an attitude bigger than her ego at times. She is an amazing woman, though.

Hope walked and listened and Maura told her of her and Jane's history together. She could hear how happy it made her and realized that Jane and Maura were two sides of the same coin. Complete opposites but together for a common purpose.

Precinct  
Frost (pulling up a map as Korsak set coffee on his desk): Here's the problem lot of woods on the back part of the farm, acres of land on three sides. One way in, one way out. Going to be a bitch if he takes off.

Korsak (pointing): Where do those woods end up?

Frost (enhancing the map): Small river leading into a larger lake system which drops off to the Atlantic.

Jane (pointing): Have to alert the Coast Guard. Could have a boat moored somewhere around there. (Kicking her desk) how the fuck is this guy getting around with nine victims. Someone had to see something or hear something.

Frost (wincing as she took her frustrations out; enhancing the farmhouse): Not really. Pretty isolated up there Jane. And can I ask what that desk did to you?

Korsak (mumbling): Not if you want her beating on you instead.

Jane (glaring): Or can I beat both of you, twice as much fun. (Setting her coffee down) have to call in the canine unit as well. (Pausing) let me go down and see what Maura has for us.

Korsak (nodding): Once you're done go home. I'm leaving as soon as I get some information and Frost is going home like a good boy, right?

Frost (shrugging): I've just got to send this to the printer but yeah. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.

Jane (picking up her coffee): Alright meet you here tomorrow at six. Night.

Morgue  
Maura (finishing the autopsy reports): Just have to wait for the tox screen and if anything came back on trace. Other than that we're done. I appreciate your help.

Hope (stretching): You're welcome.

Cavanaugh (knocking and entering): Dr. Isles, Dr. Martin glad I caught you both. We have a task force going out to a farm north of here tomorrow morning. I think because of the evidence we could use a second pair of eyes and hands.

Maura (looking at Dr. Martin): You've got our suspect.

Cavanaugh (laughing): Jane's got our suspect (pausing) well we hope. We found blood in his work space, scripture verses, a lot of tools. As Chief Medical Examiner I need you out there and thought maybe you could bring along someone that could work with you (joking) beside Jane.

Hope (leaning forward): Well she is my boss so it's up to her.

Maura (pulling out a piece of paper): Here fill this out and I would appreciate your help tomorrow. There's no telling what we could find as evidence.

Cavanaugh (relieved): Good. (Hearing the banging of a door) here comes Rizzoli, word of warning she is not in the best of moods. Can you get her to calm down? Or something? Please.

Maura (smiling): Why do people always presume that I'm the one that can calm down Hurricane Rizzoli?

Cavanaugh (pointing): Because you can. I'll see you at six. Rizzoli will fill you both in.

Jane (yelling): Maura (pausing) oh hey. Did you tell her?

Cavanaugh (noticing how Jane rubbed the scars on her palms): I gave her the basics. Dr. Martin will also be accompanying us. She's in her office. (Leaning towards her) calm down Jane. Tomorrow you can take your frustrations out on the suspect.

Jane (shrugging): Thanks. Hey Maura!

Maura (standing): Don't yell Jane. (Noticing the tension and frustration) you have to calm down. We're close to catching him.

Jane (noticing Dr. Martin): Evening Hope (considering the situation.) I am calm. I just want this bastard behind bars. He's killed nine people in the most sadistic ways possible and that's the one's we know of (her voice raising a little at a time.)

Hope (patting the couch): Jane sit down. Your body is rigid, your posture indicates stress and fatigue. And coffee isn't helping.

Jane (snapping): You're not my mother (realizing how that sounded) I'm sorry. That was impolite. (Yelling) ugh (punching the door.)

Maura (thinking of how to get Jane to calm down): Jane (reaching out to her) Jane...

Jane (turning): What?

Maura (seeing the anger in her eyes, the frustration she must have felt, she pulled Jane closer and kissed her; softly, tenderly, letting her know she loved her and she didn't give a dam who was in the room): That's what.

Jane (grinning): Huh what were you saying?

Hope laughed and watched the interaction.

Maura (guiding her over to the couch): Sit down. Okay, let me get you some apple juice (taking away the coffee) caffeine increases heart rate, and with your stress indicators that isn't healthy as it could increase blood press and put unnecessary stress on not only the body, but your immune system as well.

Jane (tilting her head back): Thank you Dr. Smartypants. I'm fine.

Hope (taking Jane's wrist in her hand): Actually, you're face is red and your breathing is increased (feeling the muscles in her hand tense) relax I'm only going to take your pulse. (Teasing) however a light sedative might be in order don't you think Dr. Isles.

Maura (considering): A tranquilizer perhaps if she doesn't calm down and relax.

Jane (realizing what might have happened): Great so now I have four women in my life whose mission is to drive me out of my mind. (Putting her head down) shoot me now, please.

Maura (handing Jane a bottle of juice): We're good for you. (Noticing the concern on Dr. Martin's face) what's wrong?

Hope (concern): Pulse is rapid close to 100. Not good. (Looking around) do you have a blood pressure cuff around here?

Maura (turning and unlocking a cabinet): Yes (handing the item over to her) Jane (lie down.)

Jane (getting up): I'm fine (feeling dizzy and grabbing the chair for support) just tired and frustrated (she felt sick, the room was spinning and it felt as if she couldn't get enough air.)

Maura (taking her by the arm): Jane you don't look so well baby. You're color is off and your pulse is up. Have you eaten anything in the past four hours (supporting most of her weight) Jane...

Jane (grabbing the desk): Just a little lightheaded, on top of the headache (pausing) and I feel sick (sitting back on the couch): Those wheat cheese and cracker things and a donut, coffee.

Maura (grabbing another stethoscope): What's her pressure? (Shaking her head) so no proper sustenance and you've been going since six am.

Hope (concern): 160 over 95. Shit (seeing the glazed look in Jane's eyes) what the hell?

Maura (picking up the coffee she had taken from Jane and smelling it): Contaminant of some sort. I don't smell anything unusual.

Hope (worry): Could be (considering) airborne maybe.

Maura (opening the top three button's on Jane's shirt, noticing the glazed look): Breathings pretty rapid and she's out of it (taking Jane's gun and setting it in her desk.) Jane (cupping her face) what's wrong? (Grabbing a pen light) pupils are dilated...

Hope (standing and putting Jane's feet up): Find out where she got the coffee? See if anyone else is sick.

Maura (taking off): Sure...

Bull Pen  
Frost (finishing his coffee): Who knew coffee from the back of a truck could taste so good?

Korsak (nodding): Yeah I think it's the beans.

Maura (running in): Are you two alright?

Korsak (standing): Yeah why?

Maura (upset): Something's wrong with Jane. She had coffee in her hand and then she started getting sick.

Korsak (worry): She had a cup of coffee at the docks but so did Frost...

Frost (thinking): Could it have been something in that shed.

Korsak (grabbing his phone): Get someone out to the docks and have them go over that shed with a fine tooth comb for airborne contaminants. And get a hold of the other officers who were there see if they were all right. (Hanging up his phone) Frost pull up a list of who went in there and then cross check that to Hospital Admin records.

Maura (wondering): Did she go anywhere else? Did she stop somewhere?

Korsak (thinking): No the docks, her car and back here.

Maura (considering): Was anyone else in her car with her?

Korsak (shaking his head): No (putting two and two together) son of a bitch. Get a tech to the parking garage. It might be in Jane's car whatever it is.

Morgue  
Hope (checking Jane's blood pressure): Come on, deep breaths, in and out slowly (noticing Jane had become unresponsive) shit (hitting the panic button underneath Maura's desk) come on don't do this. (Checking her pulse) fuck, rapid, thready not good. You're blood pressure is spiking (noticing the gasping breaths) breath Jane

Maura (running in): What the fuck (noticing Jane's condition?)

Hope (thinking): Do you have any epinephrine?

Maura (trying to understand and remain calm): Epi, an epi pen, yeah hold on (turning and running into the morgue, finding what she was looking for) here...

Hope (looking up at Maura): She's struggling to breath (taking the epi pen) start breathing for her (pulling Jane's sleeve open) sorry about the clothes (tapping Jane's arm) fight...

Maura (sealing her mouth over Jane's): Come on baby breath (breathing into Jane's mouth.) Nothing...

Hope (pressing the needle against Jane's arm): Hold her down (slamming the needle in her arm) breath dammit

Maura (continuing to breathe in Jane's mouth): Don't do this...

Hope (standing up): CPR two to fifteen (pressing her hands over Jane's chest) Maura breath for her. (For a few tense moments they performed CPR, both afraid of the inevitable.) Maura check her pulse (swearing she did another round of chest compressions and Maura breathed for her.)

Maura (checking Jane's neck): Got it, rapid, thready (continuing mouth to mouth) that's it, fight.

Jane took a big gulp of air and struggled to move, she felt hands holding her down, she could hear voices but they sounded far away. She felt pressure on her chest and struggled some more.

Hope (getting the blood pressure cuff and putting it on Jane's other arm): It's going to be high because of the epinephrine but her color's coming back. Hold her...

Maura (trying to hold Jane down): Shh relax, I'm here baby. It's okay...

Cavanaugh and Korsak came rushing in with the EMT's.

Cavanaugh (concern; worry): What happened?

Hope (setting the stethoscope down): Jane came in right after you did. Short while later she started listing and talking funny. Blood pressure was up, pulse was thready and rapid then she started having trouble breathing and became unresponsive. We had do CPR because she crashed.

EMT (kneeling down): What's her name?

Maura (holding Jane's hand): Detective Jane Rizzoli...

EMT (nodding): Jane my name's Alice, let me check you over and see what's going on. (Attaching her own blood pressure cuff) can you tell me what the date is?

Jane (feeling as though her mouth and head were stuffed full of cotton): October 14th.

EMT (listening): Do you know who these people are? Can you tell me their names?

Jane (closing her eyes): Got two doctor's Martin and Isles, the bald guy pacing is Cavanaugh and the one with the bad tie is Korsak. Brother from the hood is Frost...

Maura (shaking her head): Jane that's not nice (rubbing her arms.)

Hope (grabbing a blanket from the bin): What do you think happened?

EMT (continuing to check Jane's vitals): Ingested something, probably poison or something that didn't like her. (Looking at Maura) get a blood sample see if you can narrow it down.

Cavanaugh (concern): Did she say anything? Anything on what she was feeling.

Maura (going through chemical components): That could any number of things. (Thinking) no she swore she was fine. (Shaking her head) she was anything but.

Frost (walking over): CSU found traces of a white substance in the shed and in Jane's car. They're bringing it back to test. They're also checking Jane's car.

Korsak (thinking): Cyanide (everyone looked at him) they use it to clean metal...

Maura (putting two and two together): Like parts on a ship (getting up and going to her computer) I'm pulling up a fact sheet on Cyanide (reading over the sheet she read off the symptoms) says here that exposure to cyanide can lead to Irritation of skin and mucous membranes causing redness or flushing of skin, headaches, dizziness and loss of coordination, nausea and vomiting, rapid, deep breathing or gasping, rapid pulse rate and increased blood pressure, muscle spasms and convulsions and (swallowing hard) loss of consciousness and death.

Cavanaugh (grabbing his phone): Yeah listen whoever is checking Rizzoli's car watch out for Cyanide. Right (listening) no symptoms match to Cyanide poisoning. I want that car thoroughly scrubbed and cleaned. Check the outside as well. Right, thanks.

Hope (rubbing Jane's knee): How you feeling?

Maura (walking in with two vials and a needle): I need your arm to get some blood and tested.

Jane (closing her eyes): Better and when I get my hands on that bastard (wincing as Maura applied the tourniquet) easy there Doc...

Maura (trying to remain calm): You almost died Jane. (Preparing the needle) right now behave and let us do our jobs.

Alice (monitoring her vitals): Blood pressure is still a little high but that's more than likely from the epinephrine.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): No. You're off the case...

Jane (trying to sit up only to be held down): The Hades I am. It was a fucking accident. I'm fine. I'm doing fine.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): My gut is telling me to pull you off this case.

Jane (yelling): I am not stepping off this case. The suspect rigged the shed or my car it could have been any one of us. Any one so don't tell me I'm off this case.

Cavanaugh (shaking his head): You are one stubborn pain in the ass Rizzoli. (Thinking) I want you to take your ass home and go to bed. When you report here tomorrow you are to get checked out (pointing) if one thing looks even remotely funny with your vitals your ass is off the case. Got me...  
Jane (grumbling): Fine...

Cavanaugh (pinching the bridge of his nose): Alice what's your opinion.

Alice (packing up her stuff): I think with rest and some fluids she'll be okay. Admitting her for observation would be best and I also would suggest her taking a day or two off but my sister's a firefighter in Albany NY (smiling) they make the worst patients you know.

Maura (shaking her head): That they do.

Jane (protesting): I'm not going to the hospital.

Korsak (kneeling down so only Jane could hear him): You gave everyone a scare. I don't want you playing Warrior Princess and get hurt okay. Think about it.

Jane (closing): I'm fine old man. Just need to get some rest...

Frost (patting Jane's leg): See you in the morning. Try not to get in any more trouble tonight.

Jane (pointing): Frost you're riding in the back tomorrow and I'll make sure to hit every dam pot hole on the way out there.

Maura (slapping Jane's arm): Be nice. And we should have you admitted but you won't go. You won't stop until you've caught your suspect no matter the risk to yourself.

Alice (picking up her kit): She should be okay Tylenol for headaches (looking at both doctors) never mind she's in good hands.

Once everyone had left Maura finally took a deep breath and watched Jane for a few moments.

Hope (standing up; she felt like a burden had been lifted, she had held her daughter's partner's life in her hands): Well I'm heading home unless you need some help with this one.

Jane (protesting): I am in the room you know.

Maura (taking Hope up on the offer): Actually Jane you need to take a shower here and get out of those cloths. I'll bag them for evidence. If you could help me get her to showers I would appreciate it.

Jane (grumbling): Again I am right here you two.

Hope (nodding): I think you're right you need all the help you can get with this one.

Maura (smiling): Let me call my mother and Angela and let them know what's going on. Then in the shower for you.

Jane (sitting up): No don't you dare and I can take a shower at home...

Hope (laughing): It'll be alright dear. Besides I'm sure they're worried.

Jane (falling back on the couch): Shoot me now, please...

Maura (laughing): Hello mother, no I'm fine it's Jane she ingested something that made her very sick. No she's okay now. Just have to keep an eye on her for the night. Thank you. (Hanging up) off to the shower with you.

Jane (standing up and feeling as though she was going to fall right back over): I can walk (mumbling as both woman wrapped their arms around her waist) I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself.

Maura (guiding her towards the locker room): We know that. But you need to shower and get some fluids in you. (Keying in her code they stepped in the locker room) okay strip...

Jane (shock): Dr Isles!

Maura (realizing how that sounded): Um well you know (blushing.)

Hope (understanding): Tell you what I'll wait over there on the benches, just in case (laughing.)

Jane (nodding): Who knew you were so dirty Maura?

Maura (turning on the shower): Never mind that, it was slip in speech patterns caused by increased levels of adrenaline and (seeing Jane's arched eyebrow) um get in I'll get you some scrubs. (Brushing back Jane's hair) tell me how you're really feeling.

Jane (knowing Maura was worried): I feel like I got cotton in my mouth and things are a little fizzy. (Smiling) and you wanting me to strip in front of your biological mother made me feel a whole lot better.

Maura (bagging Jane's clothes): Probably from the shot of epinephrine. I'm ignoring that. I'm going to take your vitals once your done.

Jane (agreeing reluctantly): Sure. (Grabbing Maura's arm) so thing are okay with you and Hope.

Maura (smiling): Take a shower detective.

Hope (looking up from her phone): I know this has been tough on you. She's going to be fine.

Maura (writing on the evidence tag): I wish I could lock her in a room and have her stay put.

Hope (chuckling): But that would be like trying to hold back the Mississippi with a bucket.

Maura (giggling): More like a soup can. She's a force of nature and just keeps going. (Grabbing a set of black scrubs) let me get these to her and then we'll check her vitals again.

Hope watched Maura for a moment then went back to texting Kaelin. She hoped to be home by 2300 and get at least a few hours sleep. But if Maura needed her then that's where she would be.

Maura's House An Hour Later  
Maura (turning her car off): Jane (seeing as her girlfriend had dozed off) baby we're home. (Getting out of the car as Hope approached) thank you. She fell asleep.

Hope (going to the passenger side): Well let's get her in and into bed.

Jane (wiping her face): I can walk….

Maura (helping Jane despite her protests): Jane you can barely keep your eyes open much less stand on your own. Please for me just this once.

Hope (teasing): It's not that often that I get to help the police in such a manner. (Mischievously) and I can also see why you're so attracted to her, excellent bone structure, strength, loyalty, and she's very attractive.

Maura (agreeing): I know, you know what first attracted me to her?

Hope (wondering): No. What was it?

Maura (gently): That despite all the bluster, bad ass, bravado she is one of the most compassionate, caring people I know.

Jane (wondering if she could hide out somewhere): Can we just get inside already?

Maura (correcting): Jane it's a compliment you are a very attractive woman. (Kissing her cheek) just take it easy tonight and tomorrow you kick the suspect's ass.

Jane just grumbled and held on. She knew better than to argue with Maura. When she got through the foyer her mother and Constance were right there. She just groaned and accepted the hug and kiss and the battering of questions.

Jane (grumbling): Great four women to contend with. I must have screwed up royally somewhere.

Angela (slapping her daughter's arm): With the amount of trouble you get into you need it.

Constance (laughing): Come on detective. You need to rest and get some fluids in you and take it easy.

Hope (bidding goodnight): I'll meet you at the station at five thirty. Constance, Angela good night and Jane please don't give Maura too hard of a time.

Jane (getting fed up with the pampering): Alright now it's enough, I'm okay. Can the three of you find something else to do (yelling) before I lose my dam mind.

Angela (shaking her head): Language Jane. And no. You were poisoned tonight. Now you're going to be good and stop fussing at people who are trying to take care of you.

Constance (walking in the room with a cup of hot tea): Earl Grey just like you it.

Maura (helping Jane to her bedroom): Mother if you could bring it in here. (Pulling the covers back) sit here for a minute while I get you your pajamas.

Jane (sitting on the bed and accepting the tea from Constance): Thank you. (Taking the pajamas from Maura) I can do this.

Maura (knowing Jane wanted some privacy): I'm going to get something for us to eat. Do not get out of that bed.

Angela (kissing her daughter's cheek): I'll see you in the morning.

Jane (grumbling): Sure ma, Constance goodnight.

Constance (leaning down): Take it easy you've given everyone quite a scare tonight (placing a kiss on her forehead.)

Jane (wondering what was wrong with everyone; first Hope, then her mother, now Constance, she really did it this time): Please make sure Maura eats something.

Constance nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

Alone with her thoughts she thought about tomorrow, about how they had to go the bastard's den and look for him. She swore that he was going to brought in and he would pay for his crimes. Leaning back she dozed, never realizing when Maura got in bed.

Maura lay awake staring at the ceiling, she was tired but could not fall asleep. Looking at the clock she rolled to her side, her arm wrapping around Jane's waist. As she started to drift off she heard a noise from the kitchen. Looking at Jane she saw that Jane was out like a light and there was that noise again. Getting up and grabbing Jane's nightstick she cautiously approached the kitchen. There in the moonlight was a tall figure, dressed in black and floating above her counter.

Morrigan (pulling back her hood): Hello Maura!

Maura (put the nightstick down unsure of what to with her visitor): What the fuck are you doing in my house?

Morrigan (stepping down): I came to see you of course. (Smirking; her fangs pronounced) and I wanted to check out this human (sneering) that you love.

Maura (angrily): You have no right interfering in my life. I suggest you leave...

Morrigan (ignoring the warning): You look as beautiful as always. (Circling her) yet something is missing. (Tapping her finger on her chin) ah yes. You have yet to accept your true self. (Her face a breath from Maura's) you refuse to accept my gift...

Maura (pushing her away): Gift, more like a curse. I've attacked my lover three times since we chose to deepen our relationship.

Morrigan (laughing): I wouldn't call it an attack per se. Overheated passion maybe. But not an attack (noticing Maura's glare) and that is because you bury it within you. (Sitting on the island) if you nurture that part of you, let it see the light of day then you would not loose control with your playmate...

Maura (defensively): She is not a playmate. She is a Detective in the Boston Police Department. (Pointing) I want you out. Out of my house, out of my life. And do not interfere with Jane and I's relationship.

Morrigan (her eyes glowing): I came to talk (licking her lips; she could sense Maura's essence, see the pulse pint throbbing in her neck) to help.

Maura (responding to the other woman's darker nature): I (hesitating) I don't need your help (feeling her own darker nature calling like a siren's song) I didn't ask for this (licking her lips; feeling her fangs extend.)

Morrigan (taking a knife out of her belt): Yes you do little one (unsheathing it; watching as Maura's eyes darkened and changed as she sliced her wrist) when was the last time you tasted the essence of life. Felt the fire burn through you?

Maura (panting; she had changed, her Dhamphir side had taken over in response to the call of blood): Please (her body craving what was offered.)

Morrigan (gently): Come here (beckoning.) Come to me and ease the ache inside you.

Maura (hesitating): I can't Jane...

Morrigan (understanding): Right now I am offering you a balm to the pain in your soul. I do not want you to betray your human.

Maura (taking a step toward her): Jane is my soul mate….

Morrigan (reaching out): And in order to help her (pausing) to be with her, accept my gift.

Maura (giving in to temptation): Gods (pressing her lips to Morrigan's wrist. Her fangs sinking into the soft flesh and open wound, filling her mouth with the thick, delicious taste of blood that she had denied so long. She shuddered in her hands as she drank, reveling in the strength and life that filled her veins, granted her satisfaction that had been too long denied.

Morrigan (wrapping her arm around Maura; cradling her head): That's it (soothing) take what you need baby. (Hearing Maura's growl) feel it flow through you (moaning as soft lips and sharp fangs pressed against her skin. Guiding them to the living room she held Maura tightly against her body and felt the shift in Maura's behavior) how long has it been little one?

Maura (lifting her head): It's like an ache, dull, throbbing (grinding her hips.)

Morrigan (shifting): You're in heat little one, denying your true self has caused consequences (hissing as Maura pressed her fangs to her wrist again) at one time I would have welcomed you but not like this (gently pulling back.)

Maura (snarling): Please….

Morrigan (harshly): No. (Looking into lust darkened eyes) calm yourself. (Pressing a gentle kiss to blood stained lips.) Listen to me (caressing her face) the opponent Jane faces is extremely dangerous. In order to save her you must trust your instincts.

Maura (concern): What?

Morrigan (standing): I can tell you no more than that.

Maura (standing; her thirst slaked; her body aching for release): What are you talking about?

Morrigan (backing away): Trust in who and what you are.  
Maura (following her): Wait will I see you again?

Morrigan (smirking): For someone who wanted me to leave you are anxious for my return. (Considering) I will find you again Maura. For now though I have other things to attend to. Heed my warning little one (she left without another word.)

Maura sighed and ruminated over her words. Sitting on the couch she felt the sharp pangs of arousal and knew with the heightened state she was in she would not be getting any sleep tonight. Licking her lips and enjoying the traces of blood on her lips she leaned back and pondered Morrigan's words. Whatever happened she would protect Jane with everything she had.

To Be Continued


End file.
